


Ordinary day at work

by ShyDuck



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Office Sex, willry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyDuck/pseuds/ShyDuck
Summary: What if Henry actually didn't mute the phone and that poor guy heard everything?
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Kudos: 31





	Ordinary day at work

"No no, it's fine".

Henry sat talking to the phone."Yes we can already pay". He felt something down "Can you remind me of the price?"

He looked down and saw William between his legs. "Will, what are you doing?" "Yes we can pay today"

Working henry?"

Henry took on the phone's Microphone."Yes I am fuck off".

William sat in silence a little "Henn I'm horny".

Man enoyed looked down at William." Your wife is in the building, go to her".He leaned back in the chair.

"Should I send it today or...? Alright a..alright". He like a flash looked down at William undoing his belt.

"Will the fuck?" "Alright, I'll send it just tell me the...". He tightly shut his eyes as felt William's hand on his cock.

"Address...mhm yes yes we know".

He muted the phone. "Will I'm working can you come back later". Brit was already hard and was not about to leave him.

As soon as henry unmuted his phone William took him in his mouth. Henry had to grab on his mouth to not to moan right into the phone.

"I..ill talk to them a..ah yes I... no problem". He put on mute to let out these hold on moans.

"W..William oh god...why you gotta b..be like this".

He just smiled."Go on talk to them". Henry quickly picked up the phone

"Oh yes I'm sorry, yes you can tell me that" As the guy on phone started to talk henry muted himself and leaned back "Ahh fuck will it's so good".

He looking up at henry bumped his head up and down

"Yes yes I'm listening, ill discuss it. So do I need to sign...".He tightly squeezed his phone as William pushed two fingers inside of him "S...something?"  
William stopped sucking him and hungrily looked at his fingers sinking in and out.

" I just want to embarrass you in front of all company". Henry was trying his best to not moan right into the phone"Mhm good luck"

William pushed his fingers deeper and henry moaned right into the phone. His cheeks flushed red from emberesment.

"Sorry I just hit my hand, so only sign these? Alright good...y..f...I understand. He muted. "WILLIAM GOD D...DAMN LEAVE MY ASS FOR ONCE!"

"Are you gonna yell at me?" "YES FUCK OFF!"

"Oh that's it"

"Yes, I'm still here, about the place? Alright so..."

William grabbed his legs and pushed in.

"A..a there..there is...no no I'm fine"

William just laughed at his words. "Oh you're not"  
"Sorry, there are people around I'll be quick". He muted the phone and leaned back.

"A..ahh fuck Will I hate you".

"Aww, I love you too".

The smaller man was just praying that William locked the door

"But I need to work".

William leaned Henry more on the chair and holding on to it, hardly pounding in him.

"A..AFF WILL SLOW DOWN S...SL HNGGH PLEASE GOD DAMN YOU GONNA RIP ME APART!"

"That's all I want. Don't be so loud teddy, there is a lot of people around. It would be terrible if your wife would come to check why her dear husband is screaming so loud"

Henry tightly shut his eyes, biting his tongue to not to scream. Pain mixed with pleasure was sending him just crazy.

He grabbed on William's shoulders. "P..please".

"Oh you're so damn cute"

"Aa..please fuck me".

" Minutes ago you were just yealling that no, and look how quickly that changed"

" I'm a whore okay? A..and I want to fucking cum."

"Damn henry you're gold".

"I'm a diamond".

Henry grabbed on him tighter. "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck"

"Cum for me you pathetic whore"

"A.AHHH WILLIAM!" He nearly screamed grasping on William.

Other moaned too as filled henry up. "F.. fuck". William dripped on the floor.

Henry quickly grabbed the phone. "Yes, I'm sorry I'm back, oh you send that? Good, I'll call then we will get it. Thanks have a g..good day.

He hang up and dripped in the chair.

"William you need to stop doing that"

"I can't resist, sorry"

**Author's Note:**

> What if Henry actually didn't mute the phone and that poor guy heard everything?


End file.
